Everything or Lack Thereof
by InnocentMademoiselle10
Summary: He has everything and nothing at the same time. She has love and nothing. Will they find content in each other? AH Future Lemons
1. Love Song for No One

Chapter 1 _**Love Song for No One**_

Hey, new story!

Just thought of this plot randomly last night and I hope you guys all enjoy!

E~O~L~T~E~O~L~T

EPOV

Friday night, stuck at the office, tons and tons of endless paperworks. When does it ever stop?

How can you have everything and nothing at the same time?

I have a very successful company at the age of 27 and yet not once did I felt contentment in my life. Not when I graduated in top of my class in Harvard. Not when my company was just blooming.

I guess you kinda lose the people that actually cares about when you start getting busy to the point of restlessness.

I was kinda average in high school once, I have friends. I had a bestfriend. Maybe even ex-girlfriends. A few.

Few girls to actually fall for my geeky exterior, interior even.

Education was something important to me, something to never pass up.

A knock interrupted me from my reverie and I momentarily checked the clock. _9:37 p.m._

"Come in," hearing how rough my voice sounded, I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Cullen, another cup of coffee?" My assistant, Angela, held up another cup of Starbucks coffee, I motioned the free space on my table where most of the empty cups I consumed a while ago was located. She placed the coffee on my table, collecting most of the trashes before ducking out of the room.

I've been known to be somewhat a 'prick' inside of the office. I don't care what they all have to say.

By the time the clock turned 10 p.m. I wanted nothing but to just go home, drink some alcohol and rest.

I hurried with my paperworks and by the time I finished it was past 11 p.m.

I took my time, driving around the Chicago's late night air. Cars are somewhat a luxury I've always indulged, right now, I'm driving my V8 roadster. Quite warm tonight because summer just started.

I remember liking summer in my childhood.

Late mornings, staying up all night long doing anything and nothing.

Now, I don't even know if someone gives a shit about me.

I just drive around for a while, taking my time. Driving has always been somewhat relaxing to me, I don't even know why.

I arrived at my house, which is definitely too big for two people. Another reminder of how lonely I am with my life. A life _I_ build. No one's responsible for my life but only _myself_.

The entire house is dark except for the porch light open. No use really, I usually go inside through the connected door from the garage to the kitchen.

I parked on the garage beside my growing collection of cars. I usually drive different cars every week.

When I entered the kitchen, which was dark, I saw a note on the fridge held together by a magnet.

_There's dinner in the fridge if you're hungry, I'm calling it a night. Just knock on my door if you need anything. -E _

Elizabeth is my housekeeper. She has been a maid to my family all my life, she's been taking care of me ever since I was a baby when my own mother was too busy with her social life to care about me.

Don't get me wrong, I know my mother loves me. She just lacks the affection towards me. At least I think she does.

Elizabeth is the closest I have ever felt to a family. I wouldn't know what to do if she leave.

I didn't eat the food. I drink my scotch. I sleep. I wake up again the next morning, still exhausted. The routine goes on and on everday.

How can I have everything, all the money and luxury, and nothing at the same time?

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I'm posting the links to Edward's house soon.

Follow me on twitter: Cullenizer

Posting the next chapter soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New chapter... Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Long day at work again. When does it ever change?

I work through endless papers.

I got home earlier today. Elizabeth was still awake when I arrived.

I let myself in and saw her making dinner in the kitchen.

She makes dinner everyday and I don't know why she bother, I rarely eat.

"Edward, dear, dinner is almost ready..." She said in her soothing motherly voice.

"I-" I'm just about to decline when she interrupted me.

"Please eat tonight, dear, I have something to tell you..." She smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, I knew something was wrong. I didn't object any further.

I just went upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable, sweatpants and a shirt, aside from the tailored suits I wear everyday.

I went directly to the kitchen, where Liz was preparing plates and such.

I sat down and wait for her. Once she was already seating across me, I asked her. I don't like waiting, I always want hitting the chase.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit harshly. I soften when I saw her worn out brown eyes.

"I'm sick..." She said, smiling sadly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"But you'll get better right?" I asked her, but she just shrugged.

"I don't know, dear..." She said.

"What is it?"

"Leukemia..." My heart aches then, I hurt for her, I hurt for the woman who watched me grow.

"Will you go through chemo therapy?"

"I don't want to die hurting, Edward..." She says, just then I notice how she looked more exhausted than she usually do.

_It's your fault you're too obssessed with your job to even notice... _My inner thought says.

I talked to her all night.

I didn't even drink that night.

* * *

><p>Sorry for short chapters! But it makes my update faster. I'm lazy for those long ones.<p>

Follow me on Twitter: Cullenizer

Reviews are loved.


End file.
